Soul Redeemer
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A Siegfried and Sophitia story who will she turn to when things get difficult and will they be more than friends and who are their new and old allies?  might be extra pairings.
1. the beginning

Soul Redeemer

Siegfried was taking his usual walk and he thought this would be like those other days when all of a sudden Sophitia appeared and said.

' Hey Sieg how are you?'

He was so taken by her beauty he nearly fell over.

'Oh my gosh he thought I feel like my legs are jelly, she is so beautifal.'

Then she saw that he was blushing and was wondering what he could be thinking about and asked.

'Umm do you have a fever Siegfried?''

He noticed he was blushing so he covered his cheeks and said.

'HEYSOPHITIAHOWAREYOUANDIWANTTOASKYOUIFWECANGOONADATE!'

He said it so fast you would think he was a video recorder but she heard what he said and she was blushing so much you swear she had a tomato on her face.

After she regained her composure she said.

'I was hoping you would ask me because.'

She was lost deep in thought and Siegfried asked.

'Sophitia are you alright?'

She finally got up the nerve and said.

'Rothion wasn't feeling good and when he was better he tried to kill me and my childeren!'

Siegfried was as ticked as ever when he heard this and shouted.

'HE WHAT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE DO THAT!

She was surprised he was so worried about her and she asked him if she could stay with him for a while and he said.

'Why would I say no, I will go and get camp ready you get some rest you had a long day.'


	2. Somewhere inside

Soul Redeemer Part 2

After Sophitia had the chance to calm down she noticed something about Rothion before she left he was holding a wierd metal fragment and thought.

'Maybe it was a shard of Soul Edge and Rothion couldn't control himself.'

When Siegfried saw her he looked at her hands and ran over to her and said.

'Sophitia! Put that down that is a shard of Soul Edge don't hold onto it for too long.'

But to his amzement she was completely fine then he noticed while he was trying to get the shard what kind of position they were in.

'Uhh Sophitia... I think I'll go get some food.'

She he was blushing furiously and giggled a bit because he was childish and a gentleman.

Sophitia's thoughts.

'I wonder if I can... nah.'

She couldn't be with him she had an oath to Rothion she couldn't leave him for Siegfried could she?

Siegfried.

'That was kinda close I wonder if she likes me or not probably not she has an oath to Rothion I can't intervene between their love.'

While he was thinking this Nightmare appeared and challenged him.

'What do you want'?

'I want a match just a friendly one though.'

'You friendly? Don't make me laugh you would do anything to take more souls!

But Siegfried agreed to fight and saw with amazement that Nightmare wasn't taking any cheap shots.

It ended with a tie.

'Well what now Siegfried?'

Just then Siegfried heard Sophitia scream.

'You monster what have you done!?'

'I was busy with you not your girlfriend.'

Siegfried went to camp to find Sophitia fighting about 20 lizardmen and she got a few of them.

He helped her cut them down and when they thought it was over another lizarman appeared he looked different from the others.

He also fought differently he was faster and stronger and after a couple of minutes Siegfried and Sophitia were almost downn for the count.

When it swung it's ax at them a wierd looking sword blocked it when Siegfried and Sophitia looked up they saw Nightmare fighting Lizardman.

'I don't get it Siegfried aren't you and Nightmare enemies?'

Siegfried payed closer attention to the fighting style and noticed something.

'That is not Nightmare!'

After Nightmare killed the Lizardman he took his helmet off to reveal.

'Who are you?' Said Sophitia kinda confused.

'He is my father.' Said Siegfried happy and excited at the same time.

'Hello son.'


	3. another enemy

Soul Redeemer Part 3

'But how I remember killing you not intentionally but still.' Siegfried was in total shock that his father was alive but also happy.

'Well I will tell after I find a man named Raphael and help him.'

'Raphael you mean that man with the rapier that I fought?'

'Yes Siegfried but I must go now.'

'But can't we come with?' Asked Sophitia.

'No, besides when are you two expecting a child?'

'WHAT!?!?!?!?' Shouted Siegfried.

'Umm any day now right Siegfried?'

'Umm yea sure any day now.' Said a very nervous Siegfried.

'Take care of them Siegfried.'

'Goodbye father'.

Why did you say that Sophitia?'

'Well I guess I really want to be with you.'

At this point they were both blushing badly and both thought the same thoughts.

'I hope she likes me.'

'I hope he likes me.'

Then they decided to find Rothion and ask him what's going on.

And along the way they decided to spar a couple of times. Siegfried usually won.

Later that night they decided to wait until morning to continue.

While Siegfried was asleep Sophitia came out of her tent to go and take a swim.

Coincedentally Siegfried did the same thing and when they saw each other they were really nervous now.

'Umm I see that you are busy so uh I am gonna go.' Said Siegfried.

'Wait please don't go.' Said Sopitia.

She asked him to swim with her and after a couple of minutes he agreed.

While they were swimming they bumbed into each other and and blushed furiously.

Sophitia then gave Siegfried a long passionate filled kiss and he took the moment to realize what was going on and then gently pushed her away.

'I am sorry Sophitia but I cannot do this, you made an oath to Rothion and I am not going to break that.'

After he left she felt horrible dragging him into this she felt very selfish at this moment and went back to her tent.

The next morning they were near the temple when they saw Rothion cornering Sophitia's childeren but before he could kill them both Sophitia and Siegfried got in the way.

'You I want my body back!' Said a sinister and very familiar voice.

Then the noticed that he had red eyes and Siegfried said.

It's Nightmare he took over Rothion's body!'

'But I want my true body back!'

Then they knew they had to fight.


	4. unexpected allies

Soul Redeemer Part 4

Even though they knew it was Nightmare he was still in Rothion's body and they could not risk killing him.

'Well what do we do Sieg? I don't want to hurt him!'

'Well whatever we do we better do it fast he's getting stronger by the second!

'At least he doesn't have Soul Edge!'

'No but still he might be strong I'll distract him you get the kids!'

While Siegfried was barely hanging on Sophitia got the childeren to a safe area and joined the fight.

'We might need to retreat Sophitia he is just toying with me!'

After they left they would need to find Soul Calibur the holy weapon that can defeat Nightmare.

'So where do we start Siegfried?'

'Well the last time I saw it was in Oistenhberg castle we might find some clues there.'

When the got there they found only one clue shard that was chipped off of Soul Calibur.

'I think I can track it down from here.'

Then two people appeared and challenged them.

Siegfried took the man with the short sword, while Sophitia took the woman with the zanbatou.

The man and womane were extremely fast the man was more acrobatic.

But after a heated battle Siegfried and Sophitia Won their battle.

'Hey hang on a minute! Said the hooded man.

'Hey I know that voice It's Yun-Seong and that must be Seung-Mina.

'Uhh yea we thought you were gonna try and find Soul Edge again so we tried to stop you hehe.'

'Well now that that's out of the way do you want to help us?'

'YEA BRING THEM ON!'

'Calm Down we still need to look for Soul Calibur.'

After they finally calmed down they wen to ask a certain someone who knew about Soul Calibur.

They came to a stop at the old Valentine mansion and went inside to find the place into near damn instabation.

'WHAT A DUMP!!' shouted Yun-Seong.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and almost shit himself.

'What did you say punk!"

He turned around to see a woman no older than 30 with white hair and a metal arm.

'Ivy it is somewhat good to see you again.' Said a very surprised Siegfried.

'We need your help.'


	5. The strange gets stranger

Soul Redeemer Part 5

'Well I don't usually do favors but I guess I could what do you need?' asked Ivy.

'We need to find out where Soul Calibur is before Nightmare catches us okay?' said Siegfried.

'Hmm, I think I heard of someone holding onto a wierd looking sword it might be Soul Calibur.' Said Ivy.

'Alright! by the way you comin with us? said Yun-Seong.

'I can't I will hold Nightmare off while you get away I sense he is near.' said Ivy.

'Okay but be careful he is strong.' said Sophitia.

'Oh by the way he is in China you need to go there.' said Ivy.

'Okay thank you Ivy and be careful.' said Siegfried.

At that moment Nightmare was attacking the mansion and while the others got away Ivy went to fight Nightmare.

'Pathetic woman where did they go!?' shouted Nightmare.

'I don't know but you are going to Hell!!' shouted Ivy.

She tried to get his head but he blocked it with his sword and he tried to throw her into one of the paintings but she turned her sword into a whip and grabbed his neck and she threw him into the fire that he had caused.

'Well it seems it is over.' said an overconfident Ivy.

'YOU WILL DIE!!!' shouted Nightmare.

He knocked her into the wall and was about to kill her when someone shot Nightmare was in the head.

'Stay away from my flesh and blood!' shouted Cervantes.

'You, you have a part of the sword give it to me and I will kill you quickly!' said Nightmare.

'NO you shall give me your soul and become a part of me! HAhAHAHAHA!!!' said a very evil Cervantes.

'Why did you save me?' asked Ivy.

'Because I want your soul wretched daughter!' said Cervantes.

Then Nightmare attacked Cervantes and stabbed him but it didn't hurt him at all.

'If that is all you've got you are nothing compared to me!' said Cervantes.

Then an evil looking Bird came in and then a girl in green clothes and blue hair attacked Cervantes.

He had a cut on his arm because of the giant ring she was using as a weapon.

'Wretched servant what took you so long!?' shouted Nightmare.

'I am not your servant anymore! shouted the girl.

'What!' shouted Nightmare.

'Who are you? asked Ivy.

'My name is Tira.' replied the girl.

'We need to get out of here there is a secret entrance in the basement!' said Ivy.

'Okay you lead the way!' said Tira.

'It's over here!' said Ivy'

now with Siegfried and the others.

'We should go back!' said Yun--Seong.

'I agree.' said Siegfried.

They were heading towards the mansion when a man with a red mask over is eyes aproached them.

'Who are you?' said Siegfried.

'You will regret not killing me when you had the chance!' said the man.

Then Siegfried remembered the and said.

'You are no longer human are you Raphael?

'Ah you remember me that will make my revenge that more sweet! said Raphael.

Then Raphael tried to stap Siegfried but he blocked it with Requiem and the others were about to help when Siegfried said.

'Back away! This is our fight!'

'I could'nt agree more you Nightmarish creature!' said Raphael.

Then Siegfried was pissed and said.

'Do not call me Nightmare!'

And he slashed at Raphael only to have it blocked and then Raphael grabbed Siegfried's arm and threw him into a boulder but he got up and knocked Raphael away and went for the killing strike when all of someone blocked it.

'Siegfried do not kill him!' shouted the man.

'F.. Father what are you doing here? asked Siegfried.

'To tell you he is not your enemy.' said Frederick.

Then they saw Ivy and Tira running towards them.

'Ivy your okay!' said Sueng-Mina.

'Yes but we must go!' said Ivy.

'Who is the babe?' said Yun-Seong.

Sophitia hit him on the head with her shield and said.

'Please forgive him he is acting wierd today.' said Sophitia.

'It's okay, my name is Tira and it is nice to meet you all.'

'My name is Siegfried Schtaufen it is a pleasure.'

'My name Is Yun-Seong.' he said this while rubbing his head.

'Name's Seong-Mina.'

'My name is Sophitia it is nice to meet you Tira.'

'Same here.' said a very happy Tira.

'My name is Raphael.'

'And my name is Frederick Schtaufen.''

And after they introduced themselves they found an area they could camp in for the night.

'I am so glad I finally have some real friends.' thought Tira.


	6. Ambush

Soul Redeemer

While the fire was going and everyone was talking Siegfried and his father decided to talk to each other about what happened over the years.

'Father I don't understand how did you survive and why did you wear Nightmare's armor.' said Siegfried.

'Well this could be a long story then Siegfried.' said Frederick.

'I'm listening.' said Siegfried.

'Well After you killed me I felt infinite darkness envelope me and then a voice called and said that it was'nt my time yet and it said I would have to stay up there for 7 years so I could be sent back to the land of the living and while I was there I watched how you murdered so many innocent people and I was ashamed of you at that point and then you turned back to your normal self and about 4 days after that I was revived and I found that cursed armor on the ground and I made a sword and then I found you.' said Frederick.

Siegfried who was positively stunned then asked.

'How do you keep just appearing everywhere we are like magic?' And Frederick replied.

'You just need to look behind you I just stayed out of sight unless you needed me that's all.'

After their conversation was over Siegfried went to his tent and tried to get to sleep but then he heard something in one of the tents it sounded like crying so he silently checked out the other tents and saw Sophitia crying with a picture of Rothion in her hands and he thought.

"She really is in love with him, I never had a chance, I guess I had this coming.' But then there was another sound and it was different there were 2 people that he could hear and then he felt some steel touch his neck and looked to the left and saw a girl with a knife at his throat and she said.

'You... I've met you before as a creature known as Nightmare correct?

'Yes but I have given that up and I want to redeem for the sins I have commited I detest being called Nightmare now.' said Siegfried.

Then he heard Sophitia scream and he grabbed the knife and threw it into a nearby tree and the ninja grabbed her other knife and tried to stab him but he rolled over to his tent and grabbed Requiem and knocked the other knife out of her hand and ran to Sophitia's tent and saw here being taken by the other warrior who had a katana and Siegfried knocked the sword out of his hand and by that time everyone was awake and YuneSeuong swords ablazing jumped straight through his tent and kicked the samurai in the face while the others got their weapons and prepared to fight but then the ninja shouted.

'Wait!!!! Put your weapons down we mean you no harm.'

'Who, are you?' asked Sophitia.

'You are Sophitia are you not?' said the ninja.

'Wait I know that voice your that woman who saved me right Taki?' said Sophitia.

'Yes and this samurai here is named Mitsurugi and we were hunting the azure knight Nightmare and we finally found him.' Taki said pointing at Siegfried and Siegfried shouted.

'Do not call me Nightmare I told you I am going to repent for my sins by killing the new Nightmare!

Taki was speachless she never knew that there was a new Nightmare roaming the Earth and she said.

'There is a new Nightmare?'


	7. A tragedy of destruction

Soul Redeemer

Though Taki beleived Siegfried she still didn't trust him because she thought that he was just trying to fool everyone just so he could destroy Soul Calibur, thus taking away any chances to kill Nightmare, but all the while she heard Siegfried and Sophitia talking it seemed that Sophitia could sense no evil in his heart and Taki thought.

'Hmm I may be wrong about him but I won't let my guard down for a second espically since he tried to kill me once. But then she heard them talking and listened in.

'Siegfried can I ask you something?' asked Sophitia.

'Sure what is it?' Siegfried replied and Sophitia asked.

'A...Are you married to anyone?' Siegfried obviously nervous by the question said.

'Uhh...well...why do you ask Sophitia?' Sophitia was blushing a bit and said.

'Well... It's just... umm never mind.' And Siegfried thought.

'It is not right for me to take Sophitia away from Rothion their love is more important than me plus they have childeren to take care of having childeren means true love and Sophitia probably doesn't love me that much.' Siegfried was also thinking about Sophitia's childeren when they left them in the care of Cassandra, Sophitia's younger sister.

'What do we do when we find Soul Calibur Siegfried?' asked the Mitsurugi who also didn't trust Siegfried.

'Why are you asking me, I am not the leader of this group unless everyone want's me too.' After Siegfried said that they all had a thumbs up/down vote.

Mitsurugi Down

Taki Down

Tira Up

Frederick Up

Raphael down

Sueng Mina Up

Yun Seong Down

Ivy Up

Sophitia Up

'Well I guess it is decided Siegfried is our leader now.' Said Ivy.

'Show how much experiance you have in battle Siegfried.' Said Frederick.

'Hmph, well I guess I'll follow you too Hell as well.' Said Raphael.

'Well this should be interesting.' Said Taki.

'I swear a samurai oath to fight alongside you until I die.' Said Mitsurugi.

'Alright let's kick some but Sieg!' Shouted the red head maniac Yun Seong.

'I will not betray your's or anyone else's trust.' Said Tira.

'I will follow you to the end no matter what Siegfried.' Said Sophitia.

'Everyone, I will not fail you no matter what even if I have to sacrifice my life!' Shouted Siegfried.

'Oh and Siegfried?' Said Frederick.

'Yes Father.' Replied Siegfried.

'Take this sword, I was saving for years for when you became the leader I knew you were destined to be.' Said Frederick as he handed over a sword that's blade looked like the blaze of a fire.

'Oh my God, it is the sword I have been searching for 'Flamberge!' Shouted Siegfried as he swung it once or twice to get a feel for it, 'but how did you get it?' Siegfried asked confused as to how his father found the mighty sword.

'Well I told that while I was in sub death, but I forgot to tell you that Flamberge was there as well I pleaded for them to let me bring it to you and they finally said yes 3 days before you set out on this journey and nontheless, Flamberge belongs to you now my son.' Explained Frederick.

'That blade is amazing, it feels like there is an actual fire!' Said an amazed Raphael.

'Yes this blade is intriguing but I also have a question to ask of you Frederick.' Said Mitsurugi.

'What is it?' Replied Frederick.

'That sword you have what is that called?' Asked the samurai.

'My sword is called 'Sould Redeemer' and it passes on in the Schtauffen bloodline from father to son and soon my son Siegfried will wield it.' Said Frederick.

'I will protect you and your son so you can see that day come.' said Mitsurugi.

'I thank you for all the years you have been my friend Mitsurugi and you will no doubt fulfill your oath but what will you do after this is all over?' Asked the golden knight.

'Well I will just do my best to defend my home from any enemies foolish enought to try to invade it.' Replied Mitsurugi.

While they were talking Siegfried heard something coming and saw Astoroth and said.

'Everyone get down quick!' And everyone hid while Astoroth came and then Siegfried jumped on his back and stabbed him in the back with Requeim but then Astoroth grabbed him and threw him down and he took the sword out of his back and smashed it, and Siegfried shouted.

'What, that didn't effect him!?' And Siegfried took a look to make sure everyone was still hiding and he pulled Flamberge out of it's sheath and said to Astoroth.

'This is where you die you monster!' And Astoroth and Siegfried fought while Siegfried was going to get Astoroth at his head Astoroth grabbed his feet and threw him down and Astoroth was about to kill Siegfried when Sophitia jumped in the way and everything was in slow motion for Siegfried and he saw as Sophitia fell to the ground with a tear in her eyes and Siegfried was enraged and something happened to him and Flamberge started glowing with fire and he shouted.

'NOOOO! You Bastard I won't let you get away with this!' And he slashed at Astoroth's stomach and blood just started pooring out and then Siegfried slashed at his neck and Astoroth couldn't even breath when Siegfried finished him off by slicing his head, and then Siegfried turned to Sophitia who was lying on the ground possibly bleading to death and ran over to her and he was crying and he shouted.

'God! Please Sophitia please don't die please you just can't I can't live without you!' Then Sophitia said weakly.

'Siegfried, I'm sorry I wasn't any stronger or else this wouldn't have happened, but I just want you to know one thing.' And Siegfried asked.

'What is it Sophitia?' And Sophitia smiled and said.

'I...Love...You...' And then all light faded from Sophitia's eyes and the others watched on as Siegfried continued crying for her to come back and then nightfall came.


	8. Sacfrice

Sacrifice

As nightfall came Siegfried wouldn't let anyone even go near Sophitia and he couldn't take much more because he had just lost the one he truly loved and there was no way to get her back, but then Siegfried heard his father coming and he said.

'Son I know how you must feel and I am truly sorry but you need to go rest, I will look after her no matter what.' And Siegfried replied.

'Okay father good night.'

And while Siegfried went to his tent Frederick chanted an ancient spell that would possibly revive Sophitia but more than likely kill Frederick and he chanted.

'Oh Holy Lord I pray that you bring this soul back to Earth by taking mine and I cast this Holy Spell, Aero Rejuvination!' And the whole area was lit up in a bright light and Siegfried saw this and grabbed Flamberge and went to the tent where Sophitia and his father were and he only saw Sophitia getting up and he shouted.

'Sophitia your alive!' And he ran over to her and hugged her and asked.

' But how...you were killed.' And Sophitia replied.

'I don't know what happened eitheer but I think before I got up I saw Frederick...and he was returning to heaven.' And Siegfried astounded and saddened by this news silently whispered.

'Thank you father, I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt my friends no matter what.' And then a minute later everyone else came in and they were probably more astounded that Sophitia was alive, except for Mitsurugi who thought.

'Frederick I'm sorry I couldn't help you see the day when your son would inherit your swod.' And he bent down in a silent prayer.

And then they heard two voices and they looked out of the tent and saw Cervantes and Nightmare who had his armor on coming towards the tent and Siegfried whispered.

'Okay when I say now everyon attack Nightmare and Cervantes at once!' While they were waiting they heard Cervantes and Nightmare speaking to each other and saying words to one another and The Azure Knight said.

'That light must have been Soul Calibur, I felt a holy presence coming from it!' And the Undead Pirate replied.

'Indeed that sword must be destroyed, that way Soul Edge will be unstopable!' And while they were talking Siegfried let out a devastating battle charge.

'Everyone Attack!'

And everyone came out of the tent and fought against Cervantes and Nightmare, Siegfried knew he couldn't kill Nightmare in Rothion's body so he thought that he could just disarm him and drive him away, beside him stood Sophitia, Tira, Yun-Seong, and Seong-Mina, while Cervantes was surrounded by Ivy, Mitsurugi, Raphael, and Taki, the devastating battle started when Sophitia tried to kick Nightmare but he jumped and tried to slash at her, but Siegfried blocked it and smashed his fist into his face, Yun-Seong kicked at his head while Seong-Mina kicked at his legs and knocked him down and Tira trapped him in her ring and spun him around and knocked him into a boulder, Ivy wrapped her sword around Cervantes and Raphael tried to stab him but Cervantes kicked Raphael away, and slashed away at Ivy's sword, and nearly killed her until Mitsurugi blocked it and sent him flying back with his secret attack, Taki was preparing her fire bombs and threw them at Cervantes and knocked him right into Nightmare and he said.

'It seems we are outnumbered, but I shall still kill you all!' But before the Evil Pirate could let loose his awesome power a holy light shown and a warrior wielding a wierd looking blue sword attacked Nightmare and Cervantes and was beating them quite easily and then they all saw who the warrior was annd none of them could beleive what they were seeing, it was Edge Master and he attacked Nightmare and kicked him 50 feet away and Cervantes tried to stab him but Edge master dodged and said.

'You are an interesting warrior you may be useful.' And he grabbed the Soul Calibur shard that Siegfried had and place it in Cervantes' body and Cervantes glowed for a few seconds and he fell down and Edge Master picked him up and said.

'We should go now before The Azure Knight tries to follow us, now!' And they all ran into the forest and The Azure Knight let out an inhuman roar that shook the land and shouted.

'Siegfried, I will kill you and get my body back!'


End file.
